Todos querem Hinata
by Mikarim
Summary: Depois de verem o que Hinata Hyuuga esconde debaixo dos casacões, os ninjas de Konoha decidem conquistar a jovem, que só tem olhos para Uzumaki. Agora eles farão de tudo para ganharem o coração da kunoichi.
1. Chapter 1

**Oii (xD)**

**Eu sei, eu sei. Eu disse que não postaria outra fic antes de terminar a ATEM, mas eu simplesmente não resisti! É uma história meio louca e sem noção, essa fic, mas me veio à cabeça de repente e eu não consegui mais parar de escrever. A intensão era ser uma oneshot, mas acabou ficando grande demais, e eu também tive uma idéia louca, que eu não acho que vai dar certo, mas não custa nada tentar, né? (xD) Lá em baixo eu explico melhor do que eu estou falando.**

**É a minha primeira fanfic de Naruto, então peguem leve comigo, ok? ^^" Se tiver algum erro em relação à história original, eu peço desculpas.**

**Nem preciso dizer que Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e blá blá blá, mas esta história é de minha autoria. Divirtam-se!**

* * *

**Todos querem Hinata**

**Parte 1**

Naruto caminhava distraidamente pelas ruas de Konoha, pensando em ramen. Seus pensamentos de darem água na boca, porém, foram interrompidos quando ele avistou uma aglomeração ao lado do local de treino. Os primeiros que ele conseguiu reconhecer foram Kiba, Neji, Sai, Shino e Rock Lee. Depois as garotas, Temari, Tenten, Sakura e Ino, brigavam por espaço. Shikamaru também estava lá, só que na dele.

- Ei, galera! – Naruto chamou com sua voz alta o bastante para fazerem todos darem um pulo.

Então o loiro pôde ver, abismado, que no meio da confusão também estavam Kankurou, Kakashi, Konohamaru e... Gaara e Sasuke?

- O que está acontecendo? – ele exigiu saber quando todos os olhavam com cara de quem tinham sido pegos no flagra.

Vendo que ninguém respondia, foi ele mesmo conferir. A briga tratava-se de um buraco relativamente pequeno para tanta gente, que dava vista para dentro da quadra de treino. E lá estava ninguém menos que... Hinata?

- Por que vocês querem tanto ver a coitada treinar? – ele não entendia.

- _É um idiota! –_ todos pensavam.

- Fala sério! Ela é uma gata hiper gostosa! – foi Kankurou que respondeu, descarado como sempre.

Naruto levou alguns minutos para processar a informação, mas depois perguntou a primeira coisa que veio dos seus neurônios lerdos.

- VOCÊS SÃO LÉSBICAS? – apontando para as quatro garotas que estavam lá, para logo em seguida levar quatro socos na cara.

- Claro que não, seu imbecil! – Sakura e Ino responderam.

- Nós só estamos aqui para provar que conseguimos fazer com que até uma garota goste de nós – Temari explicou.

- Ao contrário de vocês, que não nos dão o menor valor – Tenten continuou fuzilando cada garoto que tinha ali.

- Mas... Kakashi? – o loiro continuava completamente confuso.

- Parece até que você não conhece o pervertido do seu sensei.

- Ei, assim vocês me ofendem! – ele disse fingindo estar magoado.

A mente de Naruto processou essa informação.

- E o Sasuke?

- Ela é gostosa, ora.

- Gaara?

- Idem.

- Ela é tão gostosa assim? – ele indagou seguindo para a parede observá-la de novo, agora com atenção.

Hinata tinha os longos cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo, ainda assim eles lhe caiam pelas costas nuas, molhadas pelo suor. Não, ela não estava nua, sua camiseta é que era de frente única, colada, e molhada de forma que deixava um pouco transparente. Seus seios eram incrivelmente fartos para a idade, mas não exagerados. Tinham o tamanho perfeito. A cintura era fina e estava descoberta, mostrando sua barriguinha lisa e tentadora. Os shorts eram colados no corpo, e curtos, deixando quase toda a coxa grossa a vista. Naruto finalmente conseguiu perceber o porquê da disputa por aquele simples buraco.

Ela acabou o treino e foi para o vestiário passar uma água no corpo e se trocar. Não levou mais que cinco minutos no chuveiro e vestiu sua roupa de sempre, que cobriu todas as suas curvas, voltando a parecer aquela garota sem graça. A verdade é que Hinata sabia que seu corpo era, no mínimo, desejável, e tinha vergonha disso. Se vestia aquela roupa vulgar naquele dia, era porque o calor estava insuportável para treinar.

Ela saiu do local de treino e deu de cara com a mesma aglomeração que Naruto viu no início.

- Er... Pessoal? – sua voz soou fraca, mas audível. Assim como da primeira vez, todos pularam com cara de que foram pegos no flagra.

Nenhum deles tinha palavras para dizer à garota que espionavam poucos minutos atrás. Hinata percebeu que não faria parte daquele segredo que todos compartilhavam, então resolveu se retirar.

- A gente se vê – ela disse caminhando para casa.

Assim que a garota desapareceu de suas vistas, todos voltaram a discutir, exceto claro, Gaara, Sasuke e Shikamaru. Estes pareciam inertes a conversa. A discussão tratava-se de quem conquistaria a kunoichi, e parecia que não havia fim. Até que Kakashi silenciou todo mundo com a sua autoridade de sensei e fez uma proposta absurda.

- Discutindo assim, ninguém vai conquistar ninguém. É partir pro ataque, cada um por si. No fim do dia, enviaremos convites para ela, quem ela responder será seu escolhido.

Todos concordaram que era uma idéia razoável, então aceitaram, exceto aqueles três, sempre calados.

- E vocês ai, covardões, vão aceitar ou não? – Temari perguntou em tom de provocação.

- Eu to dentro – Sasuke disse. Não recusava um desafio.

- Se o Sasuke tá, eu também estou! – Naruto não perdia uma oportunidade para desafiar o amigo.

Gaara fez um sinal duvidoso com a cabeça, mas Temari traduziu para todos como um sim. Shikamaru reclamou sobre como tudo aquilo era problemático, e as meninas também o botaram pra dentro da "competição".

E assim se deu início a operação "Hinata, esquece aquele baka!"

Naruto não reclamou, porque não sabia que ele era o tal baka.

**HEAB 1: Kiba**

O menino cachorro foi o primeiro a não perder tempo. Passou correndo num pet shop para depois encontrar Hinata no meio do caminho para casa. Tudo isso numa velocidade incrivelmente rápida, com Akamaru sempre ao seu lado.

- Hinata! – ele chamou ofegante enquanto se esforçava em alcançar a garota. Para sua sorte, ela o ouviu e virou-se lhe dando um sorriso que o deixou abobalhado.

- Kiba-kun! O que faz aqui?

- Eu tenho um presente pra você! – ele disse segurando uma caixa. Hinata abriu e seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

- É lindo! – a garota pegou no colo o cãozinho que estava dentro da caixa. Ele era um filhote pequeno, pelos bem macios, todo branquinho, com as pontas das patas, das orelhas e do rabo em tom de chocolate – Obrigada, Kiba-kun! – agradeceu abraçando o filhotinho.

- É fêmea – ele começou – Para fazer par com o Akamaru quando você me aceitar como namo...

Kiba não continuou porque Hinata já havia ido embora com seu novo mascote ao entender as verdadeiras intenções do amigo. Ele arrastou-se de volta para o grupo de amigos, arrasado. Ela não estava sendo rude com o amigo, só aprendera com o tempo que aquela era a melhor maneira de lidar com a paixonite de Kiba por ela.

**HEAB 2: Ino**

Ino fizera uma parada na floricultura da família apenas para preparar um arranjo de flores. Ignorando os gritos de seu pai, que diziam que ela tinha que ficar para cuidar dos negócios, Ino seguiu para o caminho que Hinata fazia em direção a sua casa.

Hinata andava enquanto conversava com seu novo mascote. Apesar das segundas intenções de Kiba, gostara mesmo da cachorrinha.

- Acho que vou te chamar de... Umi! Seus olhos são azuis como o mar – Hinata sorria, a cadelinha brincava com o fecho do seu casaco.

- Hinata! – ela ouviu ser chamada e virou-se.

A menina loira de cabelos cumpridos corria em sua direção com um sorriso iluminado. Ofegante demais para falar, Ino limitou-se a entregar-lhe o buquê de lírios.

- Ino! São lindos! – Hinata estava admirada. – Quem mandou?

- Ora, fui eu mesma! – Hinata ficou encarando-a com os olhos arregalados – Eu sei que você gosta de lírios, e eles lembram muito você. A sua delicadeza, o seu perfume, até mesmo a brancura dos seus olhos – a loira falava romanticamente, provando que era uma conquistadora melhor do que aqueles idiotas.

- Ino...? – Hinata não fazia idéia do que dizer ou do que pensar.

- Shh... – ela calou os lábios de Hinata com o indicador – Não diga nada – sorriu-lhe docemente – Você terá tempo para refletir.

Por fim, lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e foi embora, deixando uma Hinata boquiaberta para trás.

**HEAB 3: Shino**

A jovem kunoichi de cabelos negros agora caminhava com sua mascote, Umi, ao seu lado, pois suas mãos estavam ocupadas carregando um exagerado buquê de lírios. Ela ainda pensava nas palavras de Ino quando viu Shino a sua frente. Ele estava quieto, como sempre, de braços cruzados, como sempre, com seus olhos ocultados observando o nada, como sempre.

- Shino? – aproximou-se para cumprimentar o amigo.

- Tenho uma coisa pra você – ele disse com sua voz... bom, voz de Shino. Hinata o olhava intrigada. De baixo das mangas cumpridas do menino inseto saiu uma abelha. O pequeno inseto seguiu direto para os lírios de Hinata e se instalou por lá. A garota observava com uma gota na cabeça.

- Er... Obrigada, Shino – ela disse meio incerta.

O garoto simplesmente foi embora. Hinata continuou seu rumo.

**HEAB 4: Sakura**

Hinata caminhava pensando em Kiba, Ino e Shino. Até que de repente um vulto rosado para em sua frente.

- Oi Hinata! – Sakura a saúda com seu jeito escandaloso.

- Oi... Sakura-chan – a menina respondeu tímida.

- O que você acha de brincarmos de médico hoje à noite hein? – ela falava com sua cara mais safada – Não se preocupe, vai ser sua experiência mais deliciosa! Te espero mais tarde!

A ninja desapareceu tão rápido quanto surgiu. Hinata encarava o caminho pelo qual a médica se fora com os olhar abismado. Teriam ela e Ino bebido? Devia ser isso.

**HEAB 5: Konohamaru**

O garotinho caminhava com passos firmes, apesar da aparência nervosa. Ele sabia, assim como todo mundo, que Hinata era caidinha por Naruto. E quem melhor do que Konohamaru para agir igual ao baka? Por isso estava confiante.

- HINATA! – ele pulou em cima da jovem, quase derrubando os dois.

- Konohamaru! Não me assuste desse jeito – ela pediu recuperando-se do susto, ajustando melhor as flores nos seus braços. Umi agora estava entre as suas pernas, assustada.

- Foi mal – ele respondeu com aquele sorriso aberto, esfregando o indicador no nariz, assim como Naruto costuma fazer. Essas atitudes não passaram despercebidas pela kunoichi.

- Você tem passado tempo demais com o Naruto – foi a conclusão que ela chegou.

- Você ainda não viu nada! SEXY NO JUTSU!

Assim que ele gritou, uma nuvem surgiu ao seu redor, cobrindo apenas as partes íntimas da mulher que aparecera em seu lugar. Hinata, ao ter aquela visão, desmaiou.

- Mas que coisa! – o garoto praguejou enquanto voltava ao normal – Como você pode gostar do Naruto se nem aprova sua principal técnica?

Konohamaru arrastou Hinata até um banco e a deixou lá, apenas com a sua nova fiel mascote.

**HEAB 6: Tenten**

Tenten não tinha um plano, mas usaria de todo o seu charme para que a melhor amiga escolhesse a ela. Ela sabia que vários outros já teriam feito suas iniciativas, mas não tinha pressa. No entanto, acabou encontrando Hinata mais cedo do que esperava.

A amiga estava deitada num banco, com um buquê enorme de lírios e uma cachorrinha ao seu lado. Quando a garota tentou se aproximar, a cachorra rosnou, despertando Hinata.

- Ai, onde eu estou? – ela murmurou para si mesma.

- Hinata, está tudo bem? – Tenten perguntou preocupada.

- Eu acho que sim. – ela sentou-se, tentando lembrar o que acontecera.

- O que houve? – a amiga quis saber.

- Eu não me lembro direito. Eu estava com Konohamaru, e de repente acordei aqui.

- Quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa?

- Obrigada, Tenten, mas acho que consigo ir sozinha – Hinata sorriu.

- Tem certeza? Olha, a minha casa é mais perto, e não tem ninguém lá. O que você acha de ficar um tempo lá? Eu posso te analisar melhor, se é que você me entende – a garota lançou um olhar malicioso para a inocente Hinata, que corou ao entender a insinuação.

- Eu estou bem, obrigada mesmo – ela levantou-se e continuou seu caminho, fazendo de conta, ou melhor, desejando que a amiga não tivesse segundas intenções.

**HEAB 7: Kankurou**

Aquele dia estava sendo realmente louco, era o que Hinata pensava. Seus amigos estavam agindo de um modo tão estranho. Eles deviam ter se juntado para beber pela manhã e agora estão soltos por ai, embriagados. Porém, nenhum deles parecia fora de si.

A jovem tentava criar várias hipóteses em sua mente, e de tão distraída nem percebe que Kankurou viera falar com ela.

- Ei, Hinatinha! – ele chamava como se fossem grandes amigos, mas pelo que a garota se lembrava, era a primeira vez que se falavam.

- Kankurou-san – ela cumprimentou.

- Poxa, minha flor, pra que tanta cortesia? Eu quero ser bem íntimo de você! – Kankurou falava, direto como sempre, suas reais intenções com Hinata.

A garota corou dos pés a cabeça e decidiu prosseguir seu caminho, sem saber exatamente o que dizer para o ninja da areia. Ele também não foi atrás dela, já conseguira sua atenção.

**HEAB 8: Temari**

Hinata ainda estava corada quando Temari de repente lhe puxou o braço. Elas agora estavam bem próximas, seios fartos contra seios fartos; olhos se encarando, bocas quase se tocando. Ao perceber a situação, Hinata passou de corada para escarlate e tentou se afastar, mas Temari a impediu.

- Eu sei que você quer mais de mim, Hina, e vou te dar tudo o que você quer nessa noite – Temari sussurrava de forma sensual.

Se fosse possível, Hinata teria ficado ainda mais vermelha. A loira da areia apenas sorriu marotamente e se afastou. Hinata permanecia paralisada no mesmo lugar, olhando o nada, a face com a mesma coloração.

Umi olhava de Hinata para Temari, que se afastava rebolando sensualmente, tentando associar os fatos estranhos que aconteciam com sua nova dona.

**HEAB 9: Kakashi**

Para esvaziar a mente, apenas seguindo o caminho de volta para casa. Para sua infelicidade, porém, novamente foi interrompida.

Kakashi estava lendo seu livro erótico, pra variar, e nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar os olhos para falar com a menina.

- Kakashi-sensei – ela cumprimentou por educação quando passava por ele. Grande erro.

- Te espero a noite – foi o que ele lhe disse – usando isto – completou entregando-lhe uma sacola.

Ela tentou perguntar se era mesmo com ela que ele estava falando, mas o sensei já tinha desaparecido. Ela espiou por dentro da sacola e viu, aterrorizada, que se tratava de uma lingerie vermelha. Esse presente ela fez questão de jogar na lixeira mais próxima, resmungando como aquele homem é um pervertido.

**HEAB 10: Sai**

A ninja da folha ainda estava irritada com o sensei quando ouviu Sai chamando-a. Olhou para ele surpresa. Sai também não falava muito com ela.

- Tudo bem, Sai? – ela sorriu cortês.

- Só vai ficar bem se eu puder te ver essa noite – ele respondeu, assustando-a.

- Por... que? – seus lábios trêmulos conseguiram pronunciar.

- Ora, porque você tem uns peitões, que, céus!

Mal terminara de falar, Hinata lhe deu um baita soco na cara. Ao perceber o que tinha feito, saiu correndo dali. Umi apenas a seguiu depois de morder o pé de Sai.

- Eu nunca vou entender as mulheres – ele resmungou.

**HEAB 11: Rock Lee**

- Esses homens tiraram o dia pra me sacanear – Hinata reclamava enquanto escondia os seios com os braços e com o buquê, envergonhada.

- Hinata-chan! – Rock Lee a chamava. Com ele Hinata não precisava se preocupar, era o que a pobre menina achava.

- Bom dia, Lee-kun! – ela lhe sorriu.

Ele, porém, fechou a cara, pois tinha notado o lindo e grande buquê de lírios que a amiga carregava com tanta força nos braços.

- Eu não sei quem te deu essas flores – começou com uma voz irritada, deixando Hinata confusa – Mas eu vou superá-lo, pois tenho a força da juventude! E você me inspira a aumentar essa força! Vamos consumá-la juntos, Hinata-chan, para que não haja força maior que a força da nossa juventude!

Ele tinha os olhos em chamas. Não que Hinata tenha visto; havia dado as costas pro garoto no momento em que ele disse a primeira frase.

**HEAB 12: Neji**

Ela já havia desistido de tentar entender. Tudo o que queria no momento era chegar em casa o mais rápido possível. Porém, acabou encontrando Neji pelo caminho. Se o primo estivesse com ela, imaginou, talvez não houvesse mais ninguém para importuná-la. E assim foi falar com o garoto, que estava encostado num muro, sério, olhando fixamente pra ela.

- Neji-nii-san – começou.

- Não sou seu irmão – ele interrompeu, sempre com a mesma frase. Ela ignorou.

- Me acompanha até em casa? – pediu com um sorriso doce.

- Vai parar de me ver como seu irmão? – ele continuou com aquele assunto, fazendo a menina suspirar.

- Mas é dessa forma que o vejo.

- Mas não é dessa forma que eu quero que você me veja! – ele segurou seu pulso fortemente, os olhos perolados perigosamente próximos, tentando penetrá-la.

"Até você, nii-san", Hinata pensou com os olhos marejados.

Livrou-se do braço do primo e seguiu seu caminho, apenas com Umi, suas flores e a solitária abelha, que não saia dali de jeito nenhum, como se tivesse sido uma ordem de Shino.

**HEAB 13: Sasuke**

O herdeiro Uchiha estava pouco se lixando para aquela história toda de conquistar a Hinata. Ele só concordara para mostrar que podia ser o melhor em qualquer coisa. Porém, em seu íntimo ele sabia que não seria capaz de conquistar a garota. Ele sempre teve o fã clube infestado de garotas de todas as idades, mas a Hyuuga parecia pouco se ligar. Ela só tinha olhos pro Uzumaki. Por ele, aquilo tanto fazia, no entanto, seu espírito competitivo falava mais alto. Ele tiraria o loiro da mente de Hinata, nem que para isso precisasse usar o sharingan.

Sasuke caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos, expressão séria, olhar mortal. Para sua sorte, a Hyuuga passara rapidamente por ele. Ela parecia querer se esconder do mundo, ele percebeu pela cabeça abaixada e os passos apressados. Porém, ele era mais rápido e alcançou-a sem dificuldades. Pegou sua mão fazendo com que ela se virasse um pouco assustada. Ele viu que seus olhos pareciam magoados. Mas Sasuke era um Uchiha, não ligava pra nada além dos seus objetivos.

- Sasuke-kun? – ela lhe chamou como se perguntasse o que ele queria.

- Você. – sua voz fria disse simplesmente.

- Como? – ela indagou confusa.

- Você – repetiu indiferente – Quero você. Hoje à noite.

"Mais um não!" – a Hyuuga não evitou praguejar. Estava tão farta dessas atitudes estranhas daqueles ninjas malucos que nem se importou mais em ser educada ou delicada.

Mas ela também não era capaz de ser grosseira ou rude, então deu a Sasuke o mesmo tratamento que dera a Kankurou. Deu-lhe as costas e foi embora, da mesma maneira em que o ninja a vira chegando.

Em sua mente convencida, Sasuke pensou que tinha abalado a jovem ninja, então não se preocupou em segui-la. Achava que já tinha ganhado aquele "jogo".

**HEAB 14: Gaara**

Quem esses imbecis pensavam que ela era? Uma idiota de coração rejeitado pelo amor da sua vida e que podia ser usado de brinquedo daquela maneira? A kunoichi não conseguia evitar os pensamentos maldosos e irritados sobre os seus amigos. Sentia-se usada depois de tantas falsas demonstrações de afeto que eles lhe deram.

Seus passos agora estavam pesados. Sua expressão estava tão séria que quem conseguia ver até se assustava. Umi andava ao seu lado apreensiva, observando-a. A abelha parecia se esconder, também assustada, dentro de uma das flores, as quais Hinata apertava devido a tamanha frustração.

Ela agora estava entrando no parque. Deu graças a Kami-sama. Faltavam poucos minutos até sua casa. Estava tão distraída xingando seus amigos também que nem percebera a figura do Kazekage encostado numa árvore. Quando ela passou exatamente ao seu lado, ele lhe segurou delicadamente a mão.

Hinata estava prestes a dar um baita fora em seja lá quem fosse o próximo engraçadinho a querer brincar com ela. Seu olhar duro, porém, derreteu-se no mesmo segundo em que vira Sabaku no Gaara estendendo-lhe uma rosa lilás.

Ela jamais vira flor tão simples e tão linda. Apesar de imaginar que Gaara era mais um a brincar com seus sentimentos, a beleza da flor apagou-lhe aqueles pensamentos. Além do que, ela imaginou, o Kazekage não parecia ser do tipo que passaria o tempo fazendo tais coisas.

Quando Hinata estendeu a mão livre pra aceitar o belo presente, ele recuou alguns centímetros, e ela hesitou sua ação, lançando-lhe um olhar de interrogação.

- Tome cuidado com os espinhos – alertou com sua casual indiferença.

A kunoichi, porém, admirou-se com o conselho. Não pelo conselho, em si, mas porque não tinha reparado o caule da flor repleto de espinhos. Fazia bem o estilo de Gaara mesmo, ela imaginou.

Acenou com a cabeça, demonstrando que havia entendido o conselho; buscou a parte do caule com menos espinhos e segurou delicadamente, ainda admirando a bela flor. Gaara não lhe disse mais uma palavra, não lhe lançou mais nenhum olhar, nem fez mais nenhum gesto. Apenas foi embora.

**HEAB 15: Shikamaru**

Hinata estava atordoada. De todos os encontros estranhos que tivera no simples caminho para casa, Gaara fora o que mais lhe surpreendera. Ela realmente não entendia mais nada. Com certeza alguém drogou os jovens daquela vila nesta manhã, não era possível, seus pensamentos confusos refletiam. Sem forças mentais para prosseguir o fim do caminho, ela sentou-se no banco mais próximo da praça. Encarava o nada com uma expressão abobalhada. Só percebeu que havia alguém do seu lado quando este se pronunciou.

- Confusa?

Ela olhou assustada para um Shikamaru ao seu lado. O garoto observava as nuvens, alheio a tudo a sua volta, ou pelo menos aparentemente.

- A-ham – concordou incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra sequer, voltando a observar o nada.

- Deve estar bolando alguma explicação – ele prosseguiu ainda sem olhá-la. Ela repetiu o mesmo som – Quer que eu te explique?

"Por que ele não vai logo ao assunto, droga!", ela pensou admirada com o quanto estava irritada. Ele também não esperou pela resposta.

- Está havendo uma competição – ele começou, ganhando o olhar da menina – De quem consegue fazer você esquecer o Naruto.

Hinata passou alguns minutos tentando entender, olhos arregalados.

- Não faz sentido – disse por fim.

- Nós a vimos treinar hoje de manhã – explicou a nova pergunta que se formava na cabeça da kunoichi, mas ela se recusou a entender. Ele percebeu – Você esconde seu corpo de todos com esse casacão, e hoje todos nós vimos o que há debaixo dele enquanto você estava treinando.

Ele esperou pacientemente Hinata analisar a explicação. Ela, de alguma forma, sempre soube que seu corpo seria sua desgraça. E tornou a se lembrar dos encontros recentes. Os melhores amigos ela conseguia engolir, Kakashi também não era muita surpresa, muito menos Kankurou, mas...

- Mas e as meninas? – sua voz saiu fraca, tímida.

- Estão carentes de atenção.

Ela pareceu entender, mas não o bastante.

- Sasuke?

- Não recusa um desafio.

Este ela não questionou, e até ficou aliviada de certa forma.

- Gaara?

- Eu também não entendo esse daí. Ele não parece ser do tipo que faria tal coisa por competição ou apenas pra passar a noite com você.

Estava decepcionada com a resposta, mas quando que Sabaku no Gaara não era um mistério? Lembrou-se então de outra dúvida.

- E... quem ganha essa... essa... coisa? – não conseguiu achar termo melhor.

- Hoje à noite lhe mandaremos cartas. A quem você responder será considerado o vencedor.

Céus! Por que isso estava acontecendo justo com ela? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos novamente pela voz do amigo.

- Acho que devo te alertar sobre mais uma coisa – ela o olhou curiosa – Eu sei que a competição é sobre você esquecer o Naruto, mas o idiota também está participando.

Ela o encarou por alguns minutos tentando perceber se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

- Ele também não perde uma oportunidade para desafiar Sasuke – sua mente rápida e racional chegou a essa conclusão. Shikamaru não confirmou nem desconfirmou, apenas deu ombros. – Que bom que você é sensato o bastante para não participar de algo assim – ela disse com um sorriso quase que aliviado.

- Eu não disse que não estava participando – sua voz quase a interrompeu. Hinata o olhou da mesma forma que olhou para todos os outros.

- Mas...

- Eu só acho problemático demais ficar fazendo essas coisas estúpidas pra chamar sua atenção – levantou-se – mas você também vai receber uma carta minha hoje.

Ele terminou já se afastando.

* * *

Ela quase beijou os portões da mansão Hyuuga quando finalmente chegou lá. O caminho até sua casa nunca lhe pareceu tão longo. Assim que botou os pés no hall, no entanto, ouviu Hanabi a chamando. Sua irmã logo apareceu correndo com um monte de cartas na mão.

- Chegaram pra você agora a pouco. São 16! Abre logo, mana! – a garotinha falava elétrica.

Hinata suspirou. Ao menos fora alertada sobre isso por Shikamaru. Fez uma nota mental para agradecer o ninja depois.

Para a decepção da irmã, porém, Hinata pegou as cartas e trancou-se no seu quarto. A pequena Hyuuga ficou com medo de reclamar, pois a irmã estava com um olhar misto de irritação e decepção.

O verdadeiro motivo da kunoichi não ter deixado a irmã saber sobre o conteúdo das cartas era a vergonha. Vergonha por estar sendo disputada e usada daquela maneira. Suspirou mais uma vez antes de começar a abrir as cartas. Leu uma por uma. Todas tinham o mesmo conteúdo. O mesmo convite para o mesmo lugar, a praça que passara em seu caminho para casa. As únicas diferenças eram os horários do encontro e as assinaturas.

- _O que eu faço?_

* * *

**O que Hinata vai fazer? Quem ela vai escolher? Você decide! Isso mesmo! São 17 opções! Cada um dos competidores e nenhum deles.**

**Pedro Bial: Em seus comentários digam o seu voto e o por quê.**

**É, estilo BBB mesmo (¬¬)**

**A verdade é que eu não sei se essa história de votação vai dar certo, eu resolvi tentar. Mas de qualquer jeito, eu já criei o meu próprio final, só que ele fugiu um bocado da intensão original da fic, e por isso eu preferi deixar vocês escolherem qual será a decisão de Hinata. Eu só gostaria de pedir que, na hora de votar, vocês refletissem mais sobre esta fanfic do que a história original. Digo isso porque eu sei que é o desejo de muitos, até o meu, pessoalmente, que a Hinata fique com o Naruto no manga, mas eu queria que essa história, especificamente, não fosse tão ligada à história original. Não sei se fui muito clara, mas tentei (xD)**

**Bom, galera, é isso. Agradeço antecipadamente as reviews e os votos, e ainda mais a quem se der ao trabalho de votar hehe**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi galera!**

**Sim, já estou postando o capítulo fical de Todos Querem Hinata!**

**Pedro Bial: A votação está encerrada! E com 47,8% dos votos o vencedor é...**

**Já chega, Bial! Isso aqui não é Big Brother não (eca!) ¬¬**

**Bom, a verdade é que eu fiquei imensamente feliz com o resultado, porque era o que eu queria; acho que de certa forma eu até induzi vocês a isso xD Então o final desta fic é o que eu já planejava mesmo. Eu espero que vocês gostem!**

* * *

**Todos querem Hinata**

**Parte 2**

Após terminar de ler as cartas uma dez vezes, pelo menos, Hinata subitamente se lembrou dos presentes. Foi correndo até a cozinha procurar dois vasos, um grande e outro pequeno. Encheu-os de água e levou para o quarto, um de cada vez. No maior colocou o buquê de lírios, onde ainda estava a fiel abelha, e no menor, a singela rosa lilás. Perdeu alguns minutos observando a bela flor, quando sentiu Umi em seus pés. Com todos aqueles acontecimentos, esquecera-se de comprar ração para a cadela. Saiu do quarto novamente, irritada. Tudo o que queria era descansar depois daquele dia cheio. Pediu com cara de poucas amigas para uma das serviçais comprar a ração e encheu um pote de água para Umi, que bebeu um bocado. Subiu novamente para o quarto e ignorou os chamados da irmã. Queria ficar sozinha.

Certo, ela não ficaria sozinha naquele quarto. Tinha Umi, as flores e aquela abelha. Apesar de ser um mascote incomum, não o desprezava. Era até fofo ter uma abelha tão fiel a ela, ou aos lírios. Ela nunca saberia dizer.

Enfim deitou-se na cama, mas nem assim poderia relaxar. Revirou-se para o lado e pegou as cartas esquecidas sobre a colcha. Leu-as novamente. O primeiro encontro era às 18h, com Konohamaru, e eles mudavam a cada quinze minutos. O último seria Gaara, 21h45min. O que significava que ela tinha um prazo de 15min para aparecer em cada encontro. Será que eles iam mesmo esperar por tanto tempo? Ela não pôde evitar rir da babaquice deles.

Agora ela tinha que pensar no que iria fazer. O certo, sua razão falava, seria ignorar todos aqueles convites, como se não soubesse das coisas que Shikamaru lhe contara. O problema era que, se de fato ela não soubesse, teria corrido para os braços de Naruto assim que visse a sua carta. E pensando nele, agora... Ele fora o único que não lhe abordara naquela tarde. Provavelmente, ela pensou, ele se distraiu com alguma coisa e acabou esquecendo. Sim, ela estava certa.

Então iria ignorar aquilo tudo e declarar-se uma tola apaixonada pelo Naruto? Não, ela não era apaixonada por ele. Não poderia estar apaixonada por alguém que aceitaria seu amor apenas para ganhar uma competição. Isso valia para todos ali. Bom, não todos. Seus amigos não fariam isso com ela, talvez eles realmente gostassem dela. Mas o que ela sentia por eles? Sempre olhara para Naruto, não via mais ninguém como homem, apenas como amigo.

Não responderia a ninguém, então. Não seria justo com eles. E o que era justo com ela? Afinal, eles não se rebaixaram a tanto para conseguir sua atenção? Pois agora teriam o que queriam. Se eles achavam que iam brincar com ela, ela que iria brincar com eles. Ora, encare a verdade, desde quanto Hyuuga Hinata consegue ser má assim? Não, ela não faria isso. Mas também não deixaria barato.

Começou a pensar nas opções.

Konohamaru era um garoto! Devia estar naquilo por pura diversão ou falta do que fazer. _Como todos, na verdade_.

Tinha as meninas. Não conseguia evitar sentir pena delas. Toda aquela história só para serem notadas. Se Hinata as escolhesse, com certeza seriam. Das quatro, ela deveria ficar com a Tenten, sua melhor amiga. Pensando melhor... Se Hinata não escolhesse nenhum deles, eles teriam que olhar para outra, certo? De qualquer jeito havia grandes possibilidades delas serem notadas. Então Sakura, Ino, Tenten e Temari estavam fora.

Os pervertidos, ou melhor, os mais pervertidos, já que isso todos eles provaram ser, estavam fora. Isso incluía Kankurou, Sai e Kakashi.

Havia seus melhores amigos, Kiba e Shino. Ambos foram muito fofos com seus presentes, ela constatou acariciando o pelo macio de Umi, deitada ao seu lado na cama. Mas até que ponto era a afeição daqueles dois? Afinal também estavam jogando baixo. Ou talvez estivessem tentando protegê-la dos outros depravados? Ora, por que ela insistia em ver a pureza em todos eles? Estavam todos errados! Mesmo sendo seus melhores amigos, não os escolheria, pois ambos traíram sua amizade. Talvez estivesse sendo exagerada, mas estava chateada. Ela tinha esse direito, não tinha?

Talvez ela ficasse com Rock Lee. Isso jogaria a cara de todos eles no chão, menos do garoto juventude, que também devia estar querendo provar ser o melhor. Lee estava fora também, então.

Restaram Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru e Gaara. Quanta ironia. Todos eles eram o completo oposto de Naruto.

Neji era seu primo, por quem tinha apenas amor fraternal. E justo ele, que tinha o papel de protegê-la, não fez nada para impedir aqueles idiotas. Também estava na sua lista negra.

Sasuke era um idiota. Faria qualquer coisa só pra provar que era o melhor. Ela se imaginou chegando ao encontro com ele, para assim que aparecesse, o Uchiha se gabar para os colegas escondidos entre as árvores que ele era o melhor! Estava decidido, quem quer que escolhesse, não se gabaria. Por outro lado, se ela o escolhesse, seria a revanche perfeita contra o Naruto. Perder para o seu principal rival era a pior coisa que podia acontecer pra ele. Mas Hinata não queria tomar sua decisão pensando no Uzumaki, pois isso significaria que ela ainda não o esqueceu, não é? Certo, Uchiha fora.

Shikamaru e Gaara. Era páreo duro. Devia isso a Shikamaru, afinal, fora ele que lhe avisara sobre tudo, apesar de também estar nessa palhaçada. Talvez ele nem estivesse por vontade própria... Não foi o que pareceu. De qualquer jeito, era a escolha mais sensata.

No entanto, Gaara era um completo mistério. A kunoichi não conseguia evitar pensar em quais motivos levaram o Kazekage a participar de tal coisa. Não podia ser pelo seu corpo, afinal ele tinha qualquer mulher aos seus pés, e nunca pareceu ligar para nenhuma. Ele não fazia o tipo de se interessar por isso. Na verdade, ele não fazia o tipo de se interessar por nada.

Talvez se escolhesse no uni-duni-te...

Mas que diabos ela estava fazendo? Tratando aquelas pessoas como números de mega-cena para ganhar um namorado? Ela estava definitivamente enlouquecendo como aqueles ninjas idiotas. Estava caindo no jogo deles, estava se tornando o tipo de pessoa que eles achavam que ela era. Mas ela não seria assim. Ela não responderia a nenhum deles. Nenhum deles a merecia, não importa o quão verdadeiras eram suas intenções. Não se conquista uma garota dessa forma! O que é que eles estavam pensando?

Era isso, não iria! Levantou-se decidida.

Seus olhos perolados, no entanto, caíram sobre a rosa lilás que tanto lhe intrigava. A rosa tinha uma coloração incrível, sua textura era como veludo, ela constatou acariciando levemente. Estava ainda muito fechada, como se tivesse medo de se abrir. Ela realmente combinava com Gaara, ainda mais pelos espinhos.

_- Tome cuidado com os espinhos._

A voz de Gaara ecoava em sua mente. O ninja da areia não se dera ao trabalho de cortá-los, no entanto a alertou sobre o perigo. Talvez, sua mente confusa e viajante refletia, ele não se referia apenas à flor.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficara olhando aquela rosa, mas enfim tomou sua decisão final. Considerando que não havia droga de competição nenhuma, ela tinha apenas recebido convites, alguns (a maioria) podendo-se deduzir as verdadeiras intenções associando com as insinuações ao longo do dia. Gaara, porém, não fizera convite nenhum além daquela carta, o que quer dizer que ela não tinha que ir lá por causa da competição.

Não, iria para conhecê-lo. Para tentar entende-lo, para fazer mais um amigo. Sim, faria isso. Afinal, quem disse que iria escolher o seu amor ou o vencedor de alguma coisa naquela noite?

Olhou para o relógio. Eram 20h. O encontro com o Kazekage estava marcado para quinze para as dez. Entrou no banheiro então e tomou um banho, no mínimo, relaxante. Para vestir, escolheu um vestido lilás, em um tom bem parecido com o da rosa, de alça atravessada, justo até a cintura, onde passava uma faixa presa por um laço, e solto ao longo da coxa, parando nos joelhos. Penteou os longos cabelos negros, deixando-os do mesmo jeito de sempre. Não quis usar maquiagem, não gostava dessas coisas. Calçou por fim sua sandália branca e saiu do quarto, pedindo para que Umi e a abelhinha se comportassem.

- Vai a onde deslumbrante desse jeito, mana? – Hanabi percebeu que finalmente era seguro falar com a irmã.

- Vou a um encontro. Não pretendo demorar – a herdeira Hyuuga respondeu um pouco corada.

- Tá brincando, né? – a pequena Hanabi parecia revoltada – Você está linda desse jeito pra pretender não demorar? Fala sério! Demore o tempo que quiser, eu te dou cobertura! – a irmã mais nova terminou de falar piscando um olho para a mais velha, que corou ainda mais.

Hinata murmurou um obrigada e saiu da mansão. Eram poucos minutos até a praça, mas caminhava lentamente, como se quisesse adiar sua chegada. Ao avistar os primeiros bancos, ativou o byakugan, apenas para confirmar o que já sabia: estavam todos os 16 concorrentes brigando por espaço entre as árvores do parque, para poderem observar de camarote. Eram mesmos uns idiotas, a Hyuuga pensava. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, tomando coragem para dar os passos finais.

Ela nem precisava ter se dado ao trabalho de ativar sua técnica especial. Assim que apareceu, todos começaram a murmurar, revelando suas posições.

Todos eles tinham certeza de que a Hyuuga apareceria, e apesar de todas as tentativas frustrantes, no fundo cada um sabia que Hinata iria atrás de Naruto. Nenhum deles se ocupou em olhar o relógio para conferir de quem era a vez do encontro, só esperavam a garota chamar o nome do loiro, porém isso nunca aconteceu.

- Gaara? – fora o nome que saíra de seus lábios, com sua voz melodiosa.

Por incontáveis minutos, o silencio se instalou. Todos boquiabertos, em suas mentes ecoando a mesma palavra. "Gaara?"

O Kazekage fora o primeiro a se recuperar, e sem muita dificuldade saiu de seu esconderijo, aparecendo no campo de visão da kunoichi. Assim que pôs os olhos nele, Hinata corou, perguntando-se porque estava ali. Mas agora estava, não tinha volta. Respirou fundo novamente tentando manter a calma. Quando tomou fôlego para falar, a voz de Gaara a interrompeu.

- Por que eu? – era a pergunta que todos queriam fazer.

Hinata encarou os olhos esverdeados e por alguns instantes ficou sem fala. Eles eram duros, sérios, indiferentes. Tudo nele era indiferente. Perguntou-se se alguma vez, nem que fosse por um segundo, aquela criatura já sorriu, ou já chorou; já mostrou ser um humano.

- Ao contrário do que todos vocês esperavam – ela falou, surpreendendo-se pela voz sair firme – pra mim não se trata de escolher um amante, ou seja lá o que for. Se estou aqui, é porque quero te conhecer melhor, sem segundas intenções.

Curiosidade, foi como todos traduziram. Em suas mentes, quase que sincronizadas, o sentimento que Gaara despertou em Hinata foi a curiosidade, e fora mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa que eles pudessem ter tirado da kunoichi. Perderam, todos eles, para Sabaku no Gaara. Essa conclusão competitiva restringia-se a todos os competidores, exceto Naruto e Gaara. Naruto porque só conseguia xingar a si mesmo por ter esquecido de dar sua cantada à kunoichi; e Gaara porque estava perdido em pérolas.

- Isso não vai acontecer – foi a resposta dele. Hinata não entendeu.

- Por que não?

- Não gosto de falar.

Ela sabia disso. Sabia o quanto ele era fechado, frio. Mas...

- Se você foi capaz de entrar em tal competição, é porque tinha algo por trás. Eu só quero te entender, Gaara.

- Traduzindo – seus olhos se estreitaram um pouco. Ela podia até dizer que ele parecia chateado, mas era difícil saber – Você só veio até aqui pra saber minhas razões.

- Não – ela suspirou – Eu disse antes. Estou aqui porque quero te conhecer. Afinal, nunca tivemos uma oportunidade antes, certo? – ela sorriu.

Ninguém estava entendendo mais nada. Aquilo não estava nos planos. Era pra ela escolher com quem queria ficar e não para conhecer Sabaku no Gaara.

Os olhos do Kazekage voltaram ao normal. Ele parecia ser indiferente de novo. Então era assim que ela o conheceria, Hinata pensou, através de suas minúsculas reações. O silêncio se instalou. Hinata teve certeza de que teria que iniciar a conversa dessa vez.

- Quando você me deu a rosa – começou, os ouvidos de todos dobraram a atenção – você me avisou sobre os espinhos, mas não era apenas da rosa que estava falando, não é?

Hinata quase gritou. Sério mesmo. Por um segundo que tivesse sido ela conseguiu ver um sorriso de lado no rosto de Gaara. Fora tão rápido que só podia ter sido a sua imaginação.

- Você percebeu então.

Os ninjas escondidos pelas árvores se sentiam boiando. Mal começaram aquele relacionamento e já tinham até segredinhos? Eles deviam ter imaginado antes que Gaara seria um grande obstáculo.

Então as suposições de Hinata estavam certas. Aquela frase havia sido mais que um aviso. Era como se fosse um "cuidado comigo, eu posso te machucar". Mas de que forma ele a machucaria?

- Quais são os seus espinhos, Gaara? – ela disse o nome dele de novo. Na verdade, sentia vontade de dizer o nome dele o tempo todo. E de novo ela teve a impressão de ter visto aquele sorrisinho. Fora tão rápido quanto o primeiro, ou ela estava tendo ilusões demais.

- A falta de sentimentos. Ou a de demonstração deles.

Disso ela já sabia. A questão era: até que ponto isso podia machucá-la.

- Então você também estava competindo porque eu tenho um corpo bonito? – não fora isso que ele insinuara? Ela pôde ver, ou pensou que viu, ele acenar levemente em uma negação.

- Eu quero me casar com você – resolveu parar de enrolar e ir direto ao ponto. Afinal, como ele mesmo dissera, não gostava de falar.

- O QUE? – desta vez ninguém se preocupou em ser discreto. Os outros competidores gritaram, caindo no chão devido a surpresa. Hinata fora a única que não tivera reação alguma, a não ser pelos olhos arregalados.

Seus amigos só conseguiam discutir, gritar na cara do Kazekage coisas do tipo: "que porra é essa?", "A competição não se tratava disso!", "Você não vai tirar a Hinata de nós!"

Ele queria se casar com ela... O pedido de Gaara ecoava em sua mente. Até que ponto chegara aquela brincadeira de mau gosto? Talvez tivesse se enganado sobre Gaara, ele era tão idiota quanto todos ali. Casar com ela, veja só! Ainda mais depois de ter declarado oficialmente que não tinha sentimento algum em relação a ela. Ou não os demonstrava, sua mente completou. Que diferença faz? Era dessa forma que se fazia um pedido de casamento? Chega! Estava farta de toda aquela discussão, de toda aquela história e, principalmente, de todas aquelas pessoas.

- CALEM A BOCA!

A ordem da Hyuuga fora acatada devido ao susto. Eles estavam assustados. Hinata nunca sequer elevara a voz, quanto mais gritar daquele jeito. Os olhos perolados estavam cheios de lágrimas, e de fúria.

- Eu estou farta de vocês! Francamente, nunca pensei que vocês pudessem se rebaixar por tão pouco. Principalmente os meus melhores amigos! É assim que vocês querem ser notados? Brincando com os sentimentos das pessoas? Vocês não passam de uns idiotas que não tem mais o que fazer! E me façam o enorme favor de nunca mais olharem na minha cara!

Enquanto extravasava tudo o que sentia, as lágrimas já corriam pelo seu rosto. Estavam todos embasbacados, envergonhados. Não sabiam nem mais o que dizer um para o outro. Esqueceram toda aquela história de competição, não queriam mais discutir, no dia seguinte refletiriam melhor sobre o que acontecera naquela noite. Então, aos poucos, todos foram se retirando. Até que só restaram os três do time da areia.

- Bela maneira de ganhar a garota – Kankurou não evitou brincar, levando depois um soco de Temari.

- Acho que ela não aceitou muito bem a novidade. O que você vai fazer? – a loira falava olhando preocupada para o companheiro.

O Kazekage não respondeu, nem olhou para os dois ao seu lado. Virou as costas e foi embora. Ele sabia o que ia fazer, mas não seria naquela noite.

* * *

Hinata chegou em casa e novamente ignorou a irmã. Não queria conversar, queria ficar sozinha. Sozinha com os seus presentes. Jogou-se na cama sob o olhar apreensivo de Umi. Não queria desabafar, nem que fosse com a cadelinha. Queria apenas dormir e, com sorte, não se lembrar mais de nada na manhã seguinte.

Mas ela ainda se lembrava. Abriu os olhos ardidos pelas lágrimas e se lembrou de todos os motivos por tê-las derramado. Porém, continuaria fazendo de conta que a noite passada não aconteceu.

Levantou-se e foi direto tomar uma ducha para limpar o rosto das marcas de sua decepção. Agora ela não tinha mais vontade de esconder as curvas, mas também não as mostraria vulgarmente. Ela apenas deixou o casacão de lado. Saiu do quarto pensando em ir direto para a cozinha comer tudo que tinha vontade, estava morta de fome. Mas se deteve logo no início da escada.

Ela viu seu pai, com uma cara amarrada, muito mais séria do que o normal. No sofá ao lado estavam Neji, Kankurou e Temari. Isso queria dizer que no sofá em frente ao seu pai só podia estar o Kazekage.

- Eles estão ai tem algum tempo – a voz de sua irmã explicou, surgindo ao seu lado – É melhor você ir até lá – completou vendo o olhar duro do pai na direção delas.

Hinata suspirou e desceu lentamente as escadas. Cumprimentou com uma educada reverencia todos os presentes. Antes que pudesse em pensar em sua próxima ação, porém, Gaara se levantou.

- Vem comigo – foi tudo o que ele disse, já se encaminhando para a porta. Só não pareceu ser uma ordem porque sua voz continha a mesma indiferença.

Hinata olhou para o pai, que fez um leve sinal positivo com a cabeça. Não quis olhar para o primo, ainda não estava pronta para encará-lo, assim como os outros dois. Suspirou. Estava suspirando demais ultimamente. E se encaminhou até a porta, que Gaara segurava num ato de cavalheirismo.

Ela esperou que ele a guiasse, e assim ele o fez. Caminhava um pouco a frente dela, parando no mesmo lugar em que se encontraram na noite passada. Ao longo do curto caminho, Hinata pensava abismada se aquela história de casamento era verdade. Não conseguia ver outro motivo para aquela pequena reunião que vira minutos atrás. Desta vez, esperaria que ele lhe explicasse, por isso ficaram minutos calados. Um esperando o outro falar, nenhum dos dois queria ceder.

- Eu entrei na competição – ele desistiu e começou a se explicar, fazendo o coração da Hyuuga bater mais rápido somente por ouvir sua voz – para ter certeza de que você não pensava mais no Naruto antes de pedir sua mão ao seu pai.

Então ele falava sério sobre casar com ela! Mas por que? Por que ele queria se casar? Por que justo com ela? Hinata ainda não tinha forças para falar, então Gaara continuou.

- Eu sei que agi como aqueles bestas participando daquela coisa, mas eu não esperava que você fosse me escolher. De qualquer forma, eu só participei como uma forma de saber os seus sentimentos.

Essa explicação não respondia suas novas perguntas. Ela não ligava mais para a história da competição, e nem queria pensar nisso ou sentiria a raiva voltando a tomar conta de si. Tinha que se concentrar em Gaara agora.

- Por... que? – ela não tinha voz para ser mais clara do que isso, mas o Kazekage pareceu entender.

- Na minha vila, a escolha do Kazekage é hereditária, o que quer dizer que cedo ou tarde eu vou precisar de filhos, conseqüentemente de uma esposa. De todas as opções que me mostraram, nenhuma me parecia digna. É por isso que viemos para Konoha, e quando toda essa história de te conquistar começou, eu já tinha tomado minha decisão em relação a você.

Gaara falava tudo calmamente, sem alterar sua expressão ou seu tom de voz. No entanto, Hinata percebeu que ele estava um pouco irrequieto. Ela percebeu isso pelo modo como ele apertava os braços, sempre cruzados.

- Você está me usando – ela concluiu de uma forma mais direta. Ele apertou um pouco mais os braços, ela notou, e seus olhos se estreitaram daquele jeito de novo. Ela o tinha irritado, mas era a verdade, não era?

- Entenda como quiser – podia ter sido só sua impressão, mas a voz dele lhe pareceu mais fria que o normal. Era incrível como ela conseguia captar essas pequenas mudanças em sua atitude, e com isso perceber aos poucos o que Gaara sentia. Afinal de contas, ele também era humano. Então, outra pergunta lhe veio a mente.

- Você disse que não era capaz de sentir ou de expressar seus sentimentos. Qual dos dois está sendo agora, Gaara? – por que diabos ela ficava dizendo seu nome se nem íntima dele era? Hinata não entendia, mas saía de uma maneira tão fácil que chegava a ser errado não falar.

De repente, todas aquelas pequenas coisas pararam. Ele não apertava mais os braços, seus olhos estavam de volta ao normal, ele estava agindo novamente como "o indiferente". A não ser pelos seus lábios. Eles estavam um pouco comprimidos, como se ele estivesse tomando coragem para fazer alguma coisa.

- Me diz você – disse por fim, aproximando-se lentamente dela.

Hinata não recuou, nem fez nada para impedir o que aconteceu depois. Gaara estava com seus lábios colados nos dela. Hinata estava tendo seu primeiro beijo com Sabaku no Gaara, a última pessoa do mundo que esperava. No início arregalou os olhos e pensou em empurrá-lo. Mas era isso que ela queria?

Os lábios do Kazekage eram quentes e macios, o contrário de tudo que ele aparentava ser. Seu coração machucava o seu peito de tão forte que batia. Mas ela não queria parar. Era uma ansiedade gostosa, ser beijada por ele. Sentia-se leve, flutuando, não havia mais chão, nem praça, nem nada. Apenas aqueles lábios. Então fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar.

Eles ficaram incontáveis segundos apenas nesse leve contato, até que Gaara resolveu descer aos seus impulsos, coisa que nunca fazia, e enlaçou a cintura da kunoichi, colando seu corpo duro devido aos músculos bem definidos no corpo macio e carnudo dela. Com o novo contato, ela também perdeu a razão e passou as mãos pelo seu pescoço, acariciando levemente sua nuca. O kazekage acabou não resistindo e aprofundou o beijo, invadindo a boca de Hinata com sua língua voraz. A Hyuuga também não fez nada para impedi-lo, ao contrário, correspondeu ao beijo com igual vontade.

Estavam tão perdidos um no outro que nem notaram a aglomeração que se formava para observá-los boquiabertos e com os olhos esbugalhados.

Com o novo contato, Hinata também notou admirada que o coração de Gaara batia tão rápido quanto o seu, e isso estava começando a atrapalhar a sua respiração, ainda mais dificultada pelo beijo tão ardente que estava tendo. Ela não queria parar, nunca, mas sentia que se não o fizesse acabaria por desmaiar. Então colocou as mãos em seus ombros e tentou empurrá-lo levemente. Apesar de seu ato ter sido ridiculamente fraco, Gaara percebeu sua intenção e separou com muito pesar seus lábios.

Hinata mantinha os olhos fechados, respirando fundo, tentando manter o controle de seu corpo. Ele percebia as reações dela, principalmente pela dificuldade de respirar e pelo rosto completamente vermelho. Gaara também não precisou olhar em volta para saber que estavam sendo observados por praticamente a vila inteira, e sabia que se a Hyuuga percebesse isso, ela com certeza desmaiaria. Pegou sua mão então e adentrou mais o bosque. Hinata o olhou confusa, mas seguiu sem questionar, além do que não tinha forças para pensar direito.

Quando saíram da vista de todos, Gaara se sentou sob uma árvore e fez um sinal para que Hinata o imitasse, ela o fez, mas um pouco afastada dele. Ele também não tentou outro contato, esperaria ela se acostumar com as novas revelações.

Minutos se passaram em total silêncio, exceto pelos pássaros e pelo vento, até que Hinata se pronunciasse de novo.

- O que meu pai disse em relação a essa história? – sua voz ainda estava muito falha.

- Ele disse que a decisão cabia a você.

Hinata ficou assustada. Achava que seu pai decidiria por ela, como ele sempre decidira em relação às coisas importantes. Não sabia o que fazer.

- Eu quero conversar com ele primeiro, e com Hanabi – ela disse observando atentamente suas reações. Ele só apertou um pouco os braços.

- Tudo bem. Quer que eu te leve agora?

Ela pareceu acordar para outra realidade. Olhou a sua volta e começou a se fazer a mesma pergunta. Ela não queria ir embora, o clima ali estava muito agradável, e Gaara era uma boa companhia, mesmo depois das coisas estranhas que ele lhe dissera, e fizera. Ela estava começando a gostar de passar o tempo com ele.

- Acho que podemos ficar mais um pouco – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Dessa vez ela teve certeza de que não estava imaginando coisas. O sorriso estava lá. Doce, quase imperceptível, mas estava lá, em sua face. Essa constatação fez com que o dela aumentasse mais ainda.

Passaram a tarde assim, a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, aproveitando o clima. Mas vez ou outra Hinata não conseguia evitar tentar conhecê-lo melhor. E, ao contrário do que esperava, Gaara respondia às suas perguntas sem se importar, e a conversa fluía por alguns minutos. Definitivamente, fora uma tarde bem agradável.

Gaara a deixou em casa quando o sol estava prestes a se pôr.

- Obrigada Gaara, eu me diverti muito – ela lhe sorriu docemente. Quase não se lembrava da história de competição ou de casamento.

- Não foi nada – indiferente de novo, mas Hinata nem ligou. Despediram-se e ela entrou. Agora livre de olhares, Gaara realmente sorria, quase que bobamente.

Hinata entrou em casa com uma face sonhadora, que desapareceu ao ver sua família. Seu pai e Hanabi a olhavam com sorrisos marotos. A Hyuuga corou. Estava na hora de tomar uma decisão. Caminhou até seus parentes e se sentou em frente a eles.

- Papai, o que você acha que eu devo fazer? – Hinata se sentia perdida.

- Minha filha, não é a mim que você tem que fazer essa pergunta. Mas, se quer saber, eu sempre achei que sua felicidade não estaria em Konoha. – ela o olhou surpresa.

- Mas... casamento? – isso lhe soava tão definitivo, como se fosse uma decisão para a vida toda.

- Mana, você não precisa se casar agora, e sempre existem divórcios. – Hanabi tentava ajudar a irmã.

- Você tem a permissão da Hokage para passar um tempo em Suna. Por que você não passa um tempo melhor conhecendo Gaara e então decide?

Era uma boa idéia, Hinata considerou. Acabou aceitando o conselho do pai. No dia seguinte, quando Gaara viera saber sua resposta, ela lhe fez essa proposta. Ele aceitou sem demonstrar nenhum sinal do que pensava em relação a isso. Agora viria a parte mais difícil: contar a todos.

Bom, não seria tão difícil assim, já que Temari fez o trabalho por ela quando soube. E no mesmo dia havia uma multidão em sua casa. Estavam todos os seus amigos implorando para falar com ela. Depois de se recuperar do susto, ela acabou aceitando, desde que um falasse de cada vez, o que seria praticamente impossível.

A primeira a falar foi Tenten.

- Amiga, eu sinto tanto por aquela história toda, mas você tem mesmo que ir? Vou sentir tanta a sua falta... Eu só espero que você tome a decisão certa.

As duas se abraçaram. Sentiriam muita falta uma da outra, ainda mais se Hinata aceitasse o pedido do Kazekage. As próximas foram Ino e Sakura.

- Nós sentimos muito, Hinata-chan. Mas saiba que a idéia toda foi da testuda!

- Como é que é, Ino porca?

Elas começaram uma discussão sem fim, e uma gota nasceu na cabeça de Hinata.

- Já que você será minha cunhadinha, por favor não guarde ressentimentos de mim – Temari pediu abraçando Hinata, que corou com a possibilidade de virar cunhada de consideração da loira.

- Eu sei também que o meu mano não vai se importar em te dividir comigo, então te espero nos meus aposentos – Kankurou se insinuava para ela, mas Temari deu-lhe um soco por Hinata.

- Eu duvido que a força da juventude de Gaara seja maior do que a minha! – Rock Lee falava contrariado – Mas eu respeito a sua decisão e também peço desculpas – lhe sorriu, a kunoichi retribuiu.

- Eu espero que Gaara saiba aproveitar bem os seus peitões – Sai sorria, até levar outro soco da Hyuuga de face escarlate.

- Eu sinto muito também, Hinata-san. Mas ainda não entendendo como você não gosta do sexy no jutsu! – Konohamaru realmente estava indignado.

- Eu ainda sou melhor do que o Sabaku, e não me arrependo dessa história de competição – _Veio fazer o que aqui então?_, Hinata pensava fuzilando Sasuke, que pôs as mãos nos bolsos e foi embora.

- Sinto muito ter magoado seus sentimentos. Espero que a gente ainda possa ser amigo depois disso – Shino pedia realmente arrependido. Hinata não lhe negou um abraço.

- Hina, por favor, não me deixa! Eu posso te fazer muito mais feliz do que o Gaara! Por favor, Hinata! – Kiba estava inconsolável.

- Eu sinto muito, Kiba – Hinata realmente sentia – Mas eu realmente não consigo corresponder aos seus sentimentos. Por favor, não fique tão arrasado por isso – ela lhe deu um abraço que ele correspondeu com muita força. Ainda não tinha se conformado, mas sabia que não tinha mais chances com ela.

- Não se sinta culpada em usar o presente que eu te dei com o Gaara – Hinata teve que se controlar para não bater em Kakashi.

- Seja feliz, mas isso tudo ainda é problemático – Shikamaru fala com uma cara entediada. A kunoichi apenas sorriu.

Gaara tinha suportado todas aquelas demonstrações de afeto. Ele observava com certa distância. Porém, chegara a vez da única pessoa que podia lhe tirar Hinata. Ele não tinha ciúmes do Naruto, afinal, devia muito a ele. Tinha apenas medo que Hinata não o tivesse esquecido.

- Hinata-chan, eu realmente sinto muito. Não só pela competição idiota, mas também por nunca ter percebido. Eu sei que sou mesmo um idiota, mas eu sei que você está em boas mãos agora – ele sorria. Hinata, ao contrário do que imaginara, não se sentia mal com aquelas palavras. Na verdade, não sentia nada. Era como mais um amigo desejando a sua felicidade – E você, Gaara – continuou agora apontando para o amigo – Vê se cuida bem dela! Caso o contrário eu vou pessoalmente à Suna te dar uma surra.

Hinata olhou para o Kazekage quase rindo, e viu que ele também tinha uma expressão leve no rosto, que se intensificou ainda mais ao encontrar os olhos da kunoichi.

- Faço de Naruto as minhas palavras – era Neji quem falava agora – Se eu souber que Hinata derramou uma lágrima sequer por sua culpa – o Hyuuga fuzilava o Kazekage – eu não respondo por meus atos – concluiu, agora olhava para a prima – Qualquer coisa, não hesite em me chamar – Hinata concordou para logo depois abraçá-lo carinhosamente.

A única coisa que a incomodava nessa história toda era que todos falavam como se ela já estivesse de casamento marcado com Gaara, mas nem sabia ainda se aceitaria seu pedido. Depois dos últimos acontecimentos, porém, ela imaginou que não seria tão má idéia assim. Não evitou lançar um olhar corado ao Kazekage, que lhe retribuiu com aquele imperceptível sorriso.

Horas depois, o trio partiu para Suna levando Hinata, a pérola de Konoha.

_Fim!_

* * *

**Por favor, não me matem, mas é realmente assim que acaba xD**

**Até porque não dava pra deixar mais claro que ela ia acabar aceitando o casamento, né!**

**Deixem-me só abrir um parenteses aqui antes de começar o discurso... Eu não sei se essa história de Kazekage é hereditário mesmo, mas se me lembro bem, o pai do Gaara também foi Kazekage, não foi? Por isso eu coloquei essa história, até porque faria mais sentido xD**

**Continuando...**

**Eu fiquei tão feliz com as reviews! Juro que não esperava receber tantas! Obrigada mesmo, gente! Eu vou respondê-las agora então:**

_**Bibi entre as Bis: **_Obrigada! Se ele amoleceu com aquela rosa, imagine depois do beijo, haha. Espero que você tenha gostado ^ ^

_**Pluffy Plaffy:**_ Você ajudou bastante sim! Eu não coloquei o Sasuke porque acho ele um idiota, tirando nas fics em que ele é super fofo, hehe. Eu cheguei a cogitar o Shikamaru, mas não acho que teria um clima romântico entre os dois. Espero que você tenha gostado do resultado!

_**Fran Hyuuga:**_ Eu simplesmente amei o seu comentário! Me ajudou bastante a escrever, obrigada ^ ^ Eu criei essa história de votação porque tava com um pé atrás pra postar o capítulo do jeito que eu queria, já que ele mudava completamente o rumo da história (é por isso que eu não consigo escrever oneshot xD). Eu realmente acho que o Gaara foi o mais merecedor, mas isso porque eu já sabia as reais intenções dele haha. Obrigada mais uma vez pelas suas palavras, e espero que você tenha gostado desse final ^ ^

_**C-chan:**_ Espero que o motivo que eu dei tenha sido satisfatório ^ ^ Obrigada!

_**Giuli-chan:**_ Naruto realmente é um baka haha! Todos são. Eu não consegui ver a Hinata com o Shikamaru, embora ele tivesse sido merecedor também de ganhar. Obrigada pela review ^ ^

**_Lilian LyLa: _**Está aqui a continuação e o fim. Espero que esteja tão legal quanto o primeiro cap. Obrigada!

**_carolgoretti:_** Obrigada pelo voto, e que o final tenha sido como você esperava! ^ ^

**_Rynui Uchiha: _**Sim, é minha primeira fanfic desse anime sim. Que bom que eles foram tão bem encaixados assim, espero que nesse cap também estejam. E também não gosto da Hinatinha fracote hehe, mas também tentei não desaparecer com a sensibilidade dela. Um enorme obrigada para todos os elogios, me deixaram muito feliz mesmo!

**_Kynn-chan:_** Oi! xD. Bom, pra começar, deixe-me esclarecer: a razão do Naruto não ter abordado a pobre Hina foi explicado na fic, e eu fiz isso apenas para enfatizar o quanto ele é um idiota! xD Todos escreveram sim. Eu disse que tinham 17 opções porque a escolha dela também poderia ser nenhum deles. Espero que tenha te esclarecido e que você não tenha se decepcionado com o rumo da história. Obrigada!

**_Nana M.U:_** Eles não apanharam, mas a Hina deu a eles um baita choque de consciência. Não foi bem o que você pediu, mas espero que baste xD O Naruto também se mostrou arrependido no final, todos eles na verdade, achei que seria melhor assim. Obrigada pela review! ^ ^

**_HWinchester: _**Pois é, uma pena que ela tenha jogado fora o presente do Kakashi, pois poderia usá-lo com o Gaara hahaha. E, cá entre nós, o Uchiha é meio ridículo, não? De qualquer forma, ela acabou dando um fora em todos eles, e concordo que nem mesmo a intenção de Gaara justifica a participação dele na competição, mas de que outra forma ele chamaria a atenção dela? Espero que tenha gostado do rumo que a história tomou! Obrigada!

**_Apz 483:_** Seria mesmo engraçado ela sair com uma menina, ainda mais pra jogar a cara daqueles idiotas no chão. Mas espero que você tenha gostado da decisão dela! Obrigada!

**_dods-chan:_** Obrigada pelo seu voto! Espero que não esteja decepcionada com o final ^ ^"

**_Lyra-Chan:_** Bom, de certa forma ela se encontrou com todos, e espero que não fique decepcionada por não ter sido o Naruto. Obrigada pela review ^ ^

**_Fiction . Chan:_** Escolhi ele! Haha. Feliz? Espero que sim, e que não tenha te desapontado! Obrigada!

**Para finalizar os agradecimentos... Obrigada a **_anahpkn _**e a**_ Familia SasuHina _**por terem me add em favoritos.**

**Eu me despeço por aqui. Espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado do final. Se eu receber muitas reviews quem sabe até não escrevo o casamento... Haha, brincadeira. Bom, talvez eu escreva mesmo, mas não vou chantagear vocês xD**

**Obrigada mesmo gente!**

**Beijos!**


End file.
